Conventionally, in the seating of intraocular lenses, such as, for example, the lenses described and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,200 issued Mar. 3, 1981, such a lens is inserted into the eye through a corneo-scleral incision that may be also used to remove a natural lens. For seating such an intraocular lens in the eye it is typically provided with one or more openings, usually in the form of one or more bores, or positioning holes, allowing the surgeon to manipulate the lens into seating position by use of a surgical instrument whose tip is inserted into such positioning hole. The positioning holes, however, are conventionally located in the optic proper and have the disadvantage that, even though they are typically located near the periphery of the optic, they frequently result in the patient perceiving a glare-effect, particularly if the lens becomes decentered after implantation and such positioning hole is displaced toward the optical axis. It must be remembered, in this connection, that the peripheral wall of such positioning hole forms a boundary between the material of the optic, usually polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) and the fluid within the eye which fills the hole when the lens is seated in the eye. A boundary between materials having such vastly different indices of refraction as the PMMA of the lens body, on the one hand, and the agueous humor in the eye, on the other hand, can cause a glare effect perceived by the user.